Macalania Kiss
by zutarafn1
Summary: In thunder plains tidus and rikku became a couple.The group escapes from bevelle weeks later and end up in Macalania.Rikku's struggling with the end of Yunas journey coming.Tidus comforts her and the two become closer.rated k plus for mild affection.Tikku


Macalania Kiss

Hey everybody! Hi Dr. Nick! Okaaaaayyyyy…. that was way off subject. Welcome to the sequel for Comfort. I need to lay out a little back round for this story. Ever so slightly AU. You know the kissing scene with Yuna and Tidus in the game? Well I switched it around so it would be between Rikku and Tidus. So this means Yuna and Tidus never got together, but the love between Rikku and Tidus grew and they became a couple. There hopefully that clears up any confusion for this story and possibly the last one. Now on with the Tikku-ness!!!

I don't own the final fantasy characters or company, just the videogames. :( (I also kept some of the dialogue from this scene, but it's a little tweaked. I don't own that either dang it!)

A week or so later after leaving the thunder plains and escaping Bevelle, after finding out Yevon had betrayed the teachings, the group found safety within the Macalnia Woods. Everyone kept asking how Yuna was holding up, but she reassured them over and over that she was perfectly fine and how she had always felt something, of a small percent, was wrong about Yevon's teachings. Auron came back from surveying the area.

"We'd better steer clear of Bevelle in the near future. Hey," he said gruffly, "Where's Rikku?" Tidus stood up and crossed his arms and smirked. "What?"

"What was that tone Auron? Was that concern I heard in your voice?" Yuna stood up tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Tidus swore he saw Auron blushing.

"Tidus you son of a-"Yuna quickly cut Auron off.

"She told me she wanted to be alone. Rikku seemed a little off when she spoke to me. I don't how though."

"I've noticed it too." Wakka and Lulu said at the same time. Tidus then quietly walked away, not commenting. He came to a sphere pool to see Rikku, standing in shoulder deep water, at the center of the pool. He accidently stepped on a twig. Snap! Rikku quickly turned around to see who was behind her. For the first time in his life, he saw a look of absolute terror on her face and she was as pale as a ghost.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his head timidly. "Do you want me to leave you alone, because I'll-" she shook her head, then turned back to stare at the sky. He walked into the water, making goose bumps appear on his arms. He stopped a couple of inches behind Rikku. He saw that she was colder than he was. She was shivering ever so slightly. He tried to say something, but no words would come out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked in whisper.

"Huh-What?," he looked at the stars, "Yeah, it is." He paused. "Hey Ku,"

"Hmmm?" she hugged herself tighter, not taking her gaze off of the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" he watched her take her gaze off the sky and turn it to the crystal blue waters.

"About Yunie's Pilgrimage. I just-"

"You don't want Yuna to continue her pilgrimage do you?" she shook her head. "Why don't you tell her that? You two are close. She'll listen to you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Then Tidus dove under the water. He ended up a few meters in front of her.

"I think- I think I'll do that." She gave him a meek smile. "What will we do if she does quit her pilgrimage?"

"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from. Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"

"And I could watch you play blitzball!" she jumped putting her hands in the air and giving him the giant toothy smile he was waiting for.

"I could take you to the ocean and show you the sunrise, how it glows on the water then spreads to the sky and we could go to the beach." Rikku smiled, then floated on her back in the water.

"It would be so much fun. We could go on real dates instead of dinner for two at the inns we stop at. We cou-"she stopped floating and turned her back towards him. She began to cry and closed her eyes. "I-I can't do it. I can't do that to Yunie." Tidus moved closer to her front. "The pilgrimage just means so much to her." She continued to cry. Tidus put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rikku." She slowly brought her head to meet his eyes, tears still running rampant down her cheeks. Tidus leaned and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately. They began to float through the sky. They released the kiss and smiled at each other, then shared another kiss. They were finally let down and found themselves on a small island hidden by trees, located in the sphere pool. They continued to kiss. Tidus was on top of Rikku kissing her neck, then below her ear, and back to her lips. She unhooked his overalls straps and pulled off his yellow shirt. Then she pulled off her shirt revealing her push up bra. "Wait, Rikku are you sure?" she gave him a kiss, giving him an answer. They came back up for air and then kissed again. Tidus stopped. He got up and sat down at the edge of the island. His head hung low. "I'm sorry Ku. I can't." she walked over to him, still shirtless just like him. Rikku hugged him from behind, her bare skin touching his back. She closed her eyes. "I just think it would be better if we wait. I'm not saying I've matured all the way, but you're still very young. I just want-"

"I understand. I'll wait." She stood up and Tidus followed, turning around to face her. She embraced him tightly, her body warming up from his hands touching her bare back. "Promise one thing though Ti,"

"Kay."

"Wait for me. "She looked into his eyes. He smiled at her gently and replied.

"I promise." Then they kissed each other fully on the lips under the light of the moon. They would both forever remember their moonlit Macalania kiss.

* * *

How was that story for ya? send me some reviews or comments!

i have one more story for this game and then i am going to try to create at least 1-2 two more after Tidus comes back in the second game. if you come up with any ideas, send them to me and i have posted the third story now, it is called Fading.

zutarafn1


End file.
